vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Naughty Bear
Summary Naughty Bear is the main character of a game series also called Naughty Bear. He is an implied Unibear who long had his horn cut off by the other bears, and now lives in the forest nearby them. He is often bullied and attacked by them using elections, Officers, Military, and even Undead and Aliens as a means to try and kill him. All their attempts always fail in the end due to Naughtys extremely potent fear tactics and skills. ”Boo!!!" -''Naughty Bear Stats 'Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can smash several large golden safes, over 12 foot statues, pulverize emeralds, and completely destroy giant robots with a single hit), 'Higher '''with Suits, Preparation, and Weapons (Certain items increase his physical strength and damage that he outputs), '''Far Higher '''with The Golden Oozy (This gun is able to one shot bears within his own level) 'Speed: Supersonic '''(Can outrun bullets on foot, can dodge sound at very close range), '''Higher with preparation (Can increase his speed with certain items), Possibly Higher 'reaction and combat speeds (Can avoid close range laser fire), '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''attack speed with Lightning 'Durability: Building level+ '''(Can take hits from bears on his level of strength, Can tank attacks from himself), '''Higher with Preparation (Can increase his durability with several different items) Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Is an extremely good fighter with any sort of weapon, Has taken on dozens of trained officers, Swat Men, Military Soldiers, Undead, Vampires, and Aliens by himself in melee and ranged combat and always comes out on top, Fought with several robots that were specifically designed to kill him, made by a Bear so smart he could create a portal to the fourth dimension, and destroyed them using nothing but a common stick, Can outsmart bears who have created portals to different dimensional planes, Has utilized and created dozens of weapons from common objects he finds around him, Can work with quantum and create quantum based weapons) '''Stamina: '''Very High (Can travel around an island killing bears with no break or signs of tire, held onto a bus from the bottom for implied several hours, Can fight at full capacity even when within an inch of his life ending) '''Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with various weapons, Tens of meters with Boos, Hundreds of meters with guns, Kilometers with lightning Powers and Equipment Powers *'Fear Manipulation: '''Is able to frighten others to such an extent, he has been able to push the undead, vampires, and even emotionless robots into suicide due to fear. Just by causing destruction, saying boo, or even just being spotted causes fear. Just by saying boo, he can cause his victims to run away in fear. *'Healing/Regeneration: via Cake and natural regeneration (He can heal from being cut, shot, or beaten fairly quickly) *'Martial Arts: '''Is an extremely skilled fighter, can fight in melee combat with dozens of military soldiers, Swat men, Ninjas, and robots specifically designed to kill him. Casually toyed with several master ninjas at once. *'Weapon Mastery: 'Is extremely skilled with most any weapon. Utilizes whatever is around him as ways to kill his victims, from a common sticks, to bladed weapons, boxing gloves, and any random objects he can find. Can use about any gun he can pick up including space weaponry. *'Infinite Ammo: 'via The Golden Oozy *'Electricity Manipulation: 'Can summon natural Lightning or via his Stun Rod *'Paralysis Inducement: 'Can smack a part of a persons head that leaves them dazed for several seconds, His boo leaves a person temporarily unable to move due to fear. His Megaboo leaves a person dazed And unable to move for several seconds while striking extreme fear into them. *'Sound Manipulatio: 'Can yell his boos loud enough to throw back giant metallic robots weighing over 900 kilograms several feet. Has a squeaky hammer which gives off such a high frequency that it becomes fatal to those who gets touched by it. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Can see bears from thousands of meters away. *'Extraosensory Perception: 'Can detect where any Bear is, Is able to tell if a Bear is trying to hide, Blocking off doors, or trying to escape, even when he isn’t within eye site of them. *'Stealth Mastery: 'Is known to be extremely stealthy. Can sneak into places filled with bears, areas filled with robots designed to find and kill him, and even military bases filled with dozens of soldiers. *'Necromancy: 'When in his Bearcatoot Suit, Or using the Sacrificial Dagger, He can summon and control the undead and spirits. *'Energy Projection: 'Has laser based weaponry, Can shoot lasers from his eyes *'Pressure Points: 'Can smack a persons head and force them into a dazed state for several seconds, Can tap a persons, aliens, or even a robots body which forcibly causes their entire body to explode into dust. *'Summoning: 'When in his Bearcatoot Suit, Or using the Sacrificial Dagger, He can summon and control the undead and spirits. *'Size Manipulation: 'His laser guns can forcibly shrink down body parts. *'Fire Manipulation: 'Via Fire Gloves *'Ice Manipulation/Cold Manipulation: 'Via Ice Gloves *'Fourth Wall Awareness: 'Listens to and acknowledges The Narrators existence, The Narrator sometimes tells Naughty things he couldn’t possibly have known. *'Explosion Manipulation: 'Can cause people to explode into dust. *'Transmutation: 'Via The Golden Machete, Diamond Pickaxe, and Pinyata stick. These weapons Can turn blood into money on contact. *'BFR: ' His sacrificial dagger can trap people into the underworld of impaled with It. *'Preparation: 'With prep time, he can create deadly weapons to increase his power, suits to increase his stats, and create traps. *'Poison Manipulation: 'Via his Potent Herbicide *'Resistance: 'To Curses, Poison, Ice, Fire, Sound, Transmutation, and Electricity Equipment * Golden Oozy * Oozys * Bear Traps * Plant Traps * Pistols * Baseball bat * Brass Knuckles * Chippy (A mini Axe) * Machete * Boxing Gloves * Cheater’s Cricket Bat * Metalium Fists (Metal boxing gloves with spikes) * Wooden Pole * Machete Bat * Naughty Axe * A Tree Branch * Leaf Rake * Fortified Grape Juice Bottle * Leg of Lamb * Crowbar * Beach Parasol * Broken Bottle * Leg of Beef * Pitchfork * Primeval Spear * Scary Bone * Rusty Spade * Umbrella * Oven Mitts * Teflon Skillet * Adventure Dagger * Bjorngunnr Battle Axe * Royal Guard Sword * Psychopathic Claws * Chefs Knife * Mattock * Behemothic Sword * Broom Broom * Hand Saw * So Screwed Screwdriver * Pickaxe * Felling Axe * Aluminum Bat * Hammer * The Massive Screw * Robot Drill * Handy Pow3r-F1sts (Metal, Robotic, Crushing, and Grabbing gloves) * Robo-Saw * Alien Probing Rod * Xilophus Peace Sword * Rubber Mitts * Syringe * Flaming Fists * Sledgehammer * Grizzly Woods’ Golf Club * Kama * Cinderblock and Pipe * Deadly Sharp Ninjato * Katana * Piñatastic Piñata Stick * Sandolphin Horntooth * Electric Guitar * Meat Cleaver * 2x4 * Bone Saw * Fire Axe * Ice Fists * Stun Rod * Rod of Justice * Stolen Cutlass (Pirate Sword) * Scary Fingers * Feeling Axe * Diamond Pickaxe * Spiked Knuckles * “My Pal“ Knife * Punk Bat (Nailed up bat) * Exalibear * Oversized Fists * Fleuret * The Bearer (A Massive Meat Cleaver) * Phil, The Singing Sword * Potent Herbicide (A Syringe of extremely deadly poison) * Iron Pipe * Flaming Branch * Sacrificial Dagger * Sewer Pipe * Bearcatatoo Gold Machete * Mobster Femur (A massive Bone) * Badass Machete (A massive Machete) * Flaming Machete * Unibear Horn * Oppression Staff * Quantum Shovel * Quantum Branch * Quantum Fists * Death Scythe * Squeaky Mallet By Bladder-Burst * Gardening Gloves * Stabby The Knife * Crude Machete * Mjolnpaw Hammer * Massacring Chainsaw * Rocket Launcher Weaknesses Matches '''Notable Victories: ' * '''Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naughty Bear